Pellucidar
[[Imagem:Pellucidar1.jpg|center|thumb|450px|Mapa publicado na primeira edição do segundo livro da série, Pellucidar (1915)]] [[Imagem:Savagepellucidar.jpg|right|thumb|300px|Capa de Frank Frazetta para Savage Pellucidar, o último romance da série de Burroughs (1963)]] Pellucidar é uma terra imaginada por Edgar Rice Burroughs (1875-1950), criador de Tarzã, no qual ambientou sete romances publicados de 1915 a 1963. Duas seqüelas, escritas por John Eric Holmes, foram publicadas em 1976 e 1993. Nesses romances, a Terra é uma concha oca com Pellucidar em sua superfície interna, acessível através de uma passagem nos pólos - embora seus heróis a descubram por meio de uma "toupeira de ferro" (iron mole) que escava um túnel de 800 km. Apesar de a superfície interna da Terra ter uma área total menor que a exterior, a área terrestre de Pellucidar é maior, pois seus continentes espelham os oceanos da Terra e vice-versa. Devido à concavidade de sua superfície, não tem horizonte: quanto maior a distância, mais alta parece a superfície, até se perder na névoa atmosférica. A superfície é iluminada por um sol em miniatura suspenso no centro da esfera oca, sempre perpendicular à superfíce, exceto sob uma pequena lua geoestacionária, coberta de vegetação, que gera um eclipse perpétuo numa zona conhecida como "Terra da Sombra Medonha" (Land of Awful Shadow). Como não há movimento dos céus, os nativos têm pouca noção de tempo. Os eventos da série sugerem que o tempo, além disso, tem diferentes ritmos em diferentes partes de Pellucidar. Espécies inteligentes center|thumb|450px|Planisfério conjetural de Pellucidar, desenhado por Frank J. Brueckel em 1970. Aqui, o cenário das aventuras de Burroughs está sob a morada de Tarzã na África right|thumb|300px|''Dominant Race'', desenho de Frank Frazetta para a obra de Burroughs Os habitantes de Pellucidar incluem: *Os mahars, répteis voadores inteligentes com poderes psíquicos, que subjugam tribos humanas ainda na Idade da Pedra; *Os sagoths, antropóides que falam a mesma língua dos mangani, os homens-macacos de Tarzã e são usados pelos mahar para controlar os humanos; *Os humanos, que vivem na Idade da Pedra, oprimidos, pelos mahars e sagoths, mas com ajuda dos heróis se unem para derrubar os mahar e criar um "Império de Pellucidar" humano; *Os homens-macacos (ape men), negros, com cauda preênsil, arbóreos; *Os homens dentes-de-sabre, semelhantes a símios, negros, com cauda preênsil, canibais, com presas em forma de adaga; *Os homens-brutos (brute-men) ou gorilas-ovelhas (gorilla-sheep), pacíficos agricultores semelhantes a gorilas; *Os azarianos, gigantes canibais; *Os ganaks, homens-bisões chifrudos; *Os horibs, ferozes homens-répteis que cavalgam dinossauros; *Os coripies ou "povo enterrado", pequenos, sem olhos e comedores de carniça, que vivem em subterrâneos; *Os gorbuses, albinos canibais que aparentemente são assassinos ressuscitados do mundo da superfície. Os romances Os romances da série Pellucidar escritos por Edgar Rice Burroughs foram: #''At the Earth's Core'' (1914) #''Pellucidar'' (1915) #''Tanar of Pellucidar'' (1929) #''Tarzan at the Earth's Core'' (1929) #''Back to the Stone Age'' (1937) #''Land of Terror'' (1944) #''Savage Pellucidar'' (1963) Mahars of Pellucidar, de John Eric Holmes, foi uma seqüela autorizada pelos herdeiros de Burroughs. Mas o romance Red Axe of Pellucidar, reportadamente pronto em 1980, foi supostamente bloqueado pelos herdeiros e só foi impresso em 1993, em uma edição privada e limitada. Referências *Wikipedia (em inglês): Pellucidar http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pellucidar Veja também Terra Oca Agartha Category:Lugares imaginários